Juhend:Updating for Mists of Pandaria
Welcome to WoWWiki! Are you wanting to update articles or upload images for the newly announced expansion, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria? Here are a few tips to help make things easier for you and everyone else. Article tips * Please do not move or completely change articles. Instead add a Mists of Pandaria section ( In Mists of Pandaria ) with the information of what will change; also use . * For major new articles about Mists of Pandaria subjects, please place at the top. ** Major articles include: locations, major characters, new professions (none announced so far), new races (Pandaren (playable)/creatures, new factions, and new features (pet battles, challenge modes). ** This template should not be used on: minor NPCs, mobs, items, spells/abilities, or talents. You can use for those. * Information contained in the expansion, particularly lore information, should be addressed in the present tense. * If adding to or creating a Patch changes section of an article (please do so), use Insert note here (like "Added").}} (Patch 5.0.1 is the first Beta version). Uploading images If uploading images: * Please check the in case of uploading duplicates. * Many images from BlizzCon 2011 have already been uploaded. * You may also want to check out the existing images in the following pages or categories: ** Mists of Pandaria maps ** Mists of Pandaria instance maps ** BlizzCon 2011 category ** Mists of Pandaria category ** Mists of Pandaria beta images category Templates to use * - Should only be placed on major articles. * or - Should only be placed on images from the beta. * - Should only be placed on new or announced articles involving the Mists of Pandaria that are unfinished. * - Should only be placed on existing articles that are known to dramatically change. * :: * :: * :: External links Nearly all the standard external links templates can be used by just adding |subdomain=mop as a paramater. This will point the links to the known databases that support beta ids. * * * * * Monk * ** → ** → ** → Pet battle system * creates various battle pet class/type icons that link to the appropriate page: * creates links that have tooltips to battle pet abilities: *: → * creates a battle pet ability infobox for battle pet ability pages. See template for more usage info. ** creates a battle pet ability tooltip box for battle pet abilities. Used by . See template for more usage info. Beta links * creates the link: Others useful things Minor additions can be flagged with: * located at: File:Mists-Logo-Small.png Also available is an official icon from Official Mists of Pandaria forums. Feel free to find a use. * located at File:Icon_Mists_35x35.png. A combination of the above images can be used also, File:Mists_box_icon_62x46.png: * FAQ ;What should I do to an article containing a subject that no longer exists? :Add the tag to the top of the article and (if it's a gameplay-focused article) remove all other categories. You may have to place |doc= into certain templates to prevent the auto-category from them. ;What should I do to an article containing a subject that no longer exists in the Beta? :Add the tag to the top of the article and (if it's a gameplay-focused article) remove all other categories. You may have to place |doc= into certain templates to prevent the auto-category from them. ;What if just a section in the article no longer exists? :In this case you'll just need to add to the section and add a Patch changes section with the relevant changes towards the bottom of the page. ;What if I come across an article that doesn't exist for something added in Mists of Pandaria? :Create the article like normal, but also add a Patch changes section with (Patch 5.0.1 is the first Beta version). ;What if a DB like Wowhead has an id for the thing I'm adding? :For pre-release beta stuff, use the normal template, but add |subdomain=mop, so it looke like (where something is item, object, spell, zone, etc.). ;What about zones and subzones? Those articles are usually big and contain cited information, can I remove the information if it no longer applies? :No, that information should be kept for historical reasons. For now you can add a Mists of Pandaria section and note the changes to the zone or subzone. The infobox, however, should not be touched for the most part. In a few cases certain zones may be moved to be preserved and then replaced with more current information, this should be decided by either a vote or some other means. ;What templates should I use for new or even existing Mists of Pandaria articles? :See the templates section above. ;I want to upload some images I took while in the beta, but I don't want to upload duplicates... how can I avoid this? :You may wish to visit the Mists of Pandaria images category or the articles themselves to see what is already there. See the image policy and image guidelines for more information. ;I just saw an image on an article that is wrong (but the name is correct) or needs updating, how can I easily do that? :Thanks for asking... it's actually quite simple to replace an out of date image. Just click on the image in question, use the bottom right icon on the lightbox to visit the file description page, scroll down to below the file history and look for a link that reads Upload a new version of this file. Click on that, then upload like normal. :If you upload a new image under a different name, but as to replace a current lesser quality file, please remember to add the tag to the old image. ;When can I remove the Mists of Pandaria stubs/tags from the top of articles? :When the article is completed or mostly completed, you can replace the Mists of Pandaria stubs with its appropriate stub type (ie: location, item, NPC, etc). See WW:STUB for the full listing. ;I have an issue and need help, but this guide doesn't answer my question... who will? :You can ask a currently active admin or an experienced user on their talk page. You could also join the or WoWWiki:IRC and ask your question there. And if all else fails, you can create a new forum topic and ask there. (Please don't post your questions here.) Category:Mists of Pandaria